Rumeurs à Poudlard
by WannaBea
Summary: Le 4 mai sera un grand jour, a dit Draco Malfoy. Mais que va t il donc se passer? Toute la population de Poudlard se le demande bien...


**Hello, alors voici un One-Shot (à priori) qui, avec un peu de chance, vous plaira. ****En tout cas je l'espère sincèrement ! ****Je l'ai écrit il y a pas mal de temps, et je viens de le retrouver... je savais même pas que je l'avais fini...enfin bref, je vous le poste tout de suite... Merci de lire et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des commentaires, critiques, suggestions dans une review, je vous serais reconnaissante aussi longtemps que je m'en souviendrai ! Non, franchement, les reviews me donnent envie de continuer d'écrire et me rendent heureuse, alors même si c'est juste pour faire votre bonne action du jour… Comme ça vous n'auriez aucun regret, je vous le promets, c'est prouvé ! **

**Assez de débilités, « read and enjoy ! »**

* * *

_Sous l'avalanche ininterrompue d'informations insignifiantes, plus personne ne sait où puiser les informations intéressantes._

_--Bernard Werber_

* * *

**Rumeurs à Poudlard**

En ce jour du 4 mai 2007, la population toute entière de Poudlard était dans l'effervescence la plus totale. Depuis près d'un mois, des rumeurs circulaient dans la très renommée école de sorcellerie britannique. Ces rumeurs se transmettaient par le moyen du « bouche à oreille », comme la plupart des rumeurs, et avaient débuté dans la population étudiante. Elles s'étaient malgré cela tellement intensifiées que même les professeurs avaient commencé à en parler.

Ce qui choquait le plus, c'était la vitesse à laquelle ces rumeurs s'étaient propagées. Telle une épidémie de peste ou autre maladie tout aussi contagieuse et mortelle, elle avait « contaminé » la population complète, tout âges, sexes, statuts, intellects confondus. En l'espace d'une semaine, Poudlard entière avait été mise au courant de cette grande nouvelle.

Les rumeurs restent des rumeurs, penserez-vous. Mais ce qu'il y avait d'affolant était la conviction des plus sceptiques (en temps normal) du bien-fondé de ces dernières.

D'ailleurs, on pourrait aller jusqu'à dire que ces rumeurs n'étaient pas vraiment des rumeurs car elles avaient débuté avec une phrase véridique, mais n'est-ce pas là le propre même des rumeurs ?

Enfin bref, la phrase qui avait été à l'origine de toute cette agitation au sein de l'école était :

_**« Le 4 mai sera un grand jour. »**_

En elle seule, la phrase était certes floue, mais les réflexions s'arrêtaient là. Ce qui avait provoqué un tel émoi reposait plutôt sur deux facteurs bien précis…

Le premier : c'était _Draco Malfoy_ qui avait prononcé ces mots si célèbres aujourd'hui.

Le second : il avait un sourire conspirateur lorsqu'il avait déclaré cela. Un sourire_conspirateur_ ! Si ça ce n'était pas un bon argument, alors qu'est ce qui le serait ?

L'explication était limitée à cela.

Comment une phrase si simple et si anodine, qui ne comportait que sept mots avait-elle pu être à l'origine de débats, d'enquêtes et d'autant d'interrogations ? Peut-être que les élèves étaient en manque de potins… Il était vrai que depuis la chute de Voldemort, la vie avait été assez tranquille, et bien que la guerre les ait marqués, les jeunes voulaient se distraire.

À ce jour, le top 5 des rumeurs les plus populaires étaient, selon « _Poudlard mag_ » rebaptisé pour l'occasion_ « __L'enquêteur__ »_, magazine qui se consacrait depuis un mois à cette affaire et qui était sous la direction de Rania Skeeter, une troisième année de Serdaigle (et fille bien évidemment de Rita Skeeter) :

**1.** Le professeur Rogue avouerait enfin sa flamme au professeur McGonagall.

**2.** Rusard démissionnerait. / Miss Teigne mourrait.

**3.** Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley avoueraient enfin leur relation au grand public.

**4.** Quelqu'un (de préférence un professeur) accoucherait.

**5.** Draco Malfoy disait cela pour ajouter un peu de piquant dans la vie des élèves de Poudlard.

* * *

Hermione Granger était décidément très en retard. Des élèves de deuxième année l'avaient arrêtée pour lui demander de leur expliquer un cours, elle avait croisé le professeur Dumbledore qui voulait lui parler, et son cours (que les Gryffondor avaient avec les Serdaigle) allait commencer exactement dans… une minute ! 

En soupirant, elle accéléra encore le pas. Elle était à deux mètres de la fin du couloir, d'où elle devrait tourner vers la droite et il ne lui resterait que cinq mètres jusqu'à la salle de classe.

_Allez Hermione, tu –_

**BAM**

Dans sa grande hâte, elle était rentrée dans nul autre que Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci, qui ne semblait pas avoir d'autres choses à faire, la regardait d'une manière étrange. Il avait un air absent, mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était elle, un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il avant de continuer son chemin tout en l'ignorant

Hermione n'apprécia pas beaucoup ce « manque de respect ». Elle l'attrapa par la manche et le fit revenir vers elle. Il essayait à tout prix de détourner son regard d'elle… Que lui cachait-il donc ?

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Draco Malfoy, lui ordonna-t-elle.

_Mince, se dit Draco, elle va savoir… Il faut la distraire… Allez, dépêche-toi de penser à quelque chose…_

- Euh… Tu n'aurais pas un cours, là ? Miss Granger, en retard ? C'est du jamais vu ça…

…Il avait dû oublier qu'Hermione Granger était une des personnes les plus têtues qui aient jamais existées sur cette terre, ce qu'elle s'empressa de lui démontrer :

- Peu m'importe le cours, lui répliqua-t-elle d'un ton implacable. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et arrête d'essayer de changer de sujet.

_Merde ! Elle va s'en rendre compte… Merde merde merde ! Fais quelque chose, Draco !_

En dernier recours, Draco se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Apparemment, l'effet de distraction fonctionna : une fois le baiser terminé, elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Bon… Je vais peut-être y aller, d'accord ? puis, devant la mine perplexe d'Hermione, il ajouta, À plus tard ma chérie !

Avec cela, Draco se, si je peux me permettre, tira le plus vite qu'il le pouvait…

* * *

Après avoir fini sa longue journée de cours, Hermione n'avait plus qu'une envie : aller prendre une douche et se coucher. Cependant, elle n'avait pas oublié sa rencontre inattendue avec Draco en milieu de journée. Elle lui parlerait, sérieusement, et cette fois-ci il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Enfin arrivée à ses appartements, elle donna le mot de passe et entra. 

- Draco !

Le concerné, qui lui tournait le dos, et se préparait mentalement (et physiquement : Hermione pouvait être violente quand elle le voulait…) depuis qu'il avait entendu le portrait à l'entrée s'ouvrir, se retourna.

- Oui… Hermione ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Et ne fais pas ta tête de « Moi ? Jamais ! ». Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassée tout à l'heure, alors que tu savais très bien que j'étais en retard pour mon cours ? Pas que je n'apprécie pas tes preuves d'amour, mais bon, ce n'était pas trop le moment…

- Eh bien, en fait, Hermione, je ne voulais pas vraiment que tu te rendes compte de quelque chose…

- Les rumeurs ? Franchement, je n'y avais pas prêté tellement d'attention, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Hermione…, hésita-t-il, je…

- Oui…

- En fait, je …

- Bon allez, dis-moi ce que tu as à dire ! C'est pas comme si j'allais être choquée ou quelque chose…

Dernière inspiration et Draco Malfoy se lança dans son plus grand défi jusque-là :

- J'aime bien « Hermione Malfoy ». Ça sonne bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il n'y avait pas deux secondes, juste avant qu'il lui dise cela, avec un petit sourire incertain, elle était persuadée que ce n'était rien. Seulement une broutille. Oui, finalement, ce n'était qu'une petite broutille, n'est-ce pas ? Un silence s'installa, pour une surprise, c'en était une…

- T'es sérieux ?

- À ton avis.

Oui, il était sérieux. Très sérieux d'ailleurs. Le choc initial passé, Hermione se rendit soudain compte qu'elle le faisait stresser, mine de rien… Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle se jeta dans ses bras :

- Je trouve que ça sonne très bien, mais c'est une demande en mariage ? Parce que niveau romantisme… et puis, ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?

Malgré le ton énervé de Draco, son regard rieur trahissait son amusement :

- Eh, ça va ! Ce n'est pas toi qui as planifié tous les différents scénarios, qui as imaginé toutes les différentes réactions, et qui as totalement raté ton discours de demande en mariage. Et « tôt » pour toi, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Quatre ans qu'on est ensemble, on a tous les deux des métiers supers, toi à Poudlard, moi dans ma compagnie, on s'aime, on est heureux… c'est pas assez ?

Pas de réponse. Juste un sourire radieux.

- Alors c'est oui ?

- À ton avis.

Deux sourires radieux. Tellement cliché, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher.

* * *

_**« **__**L'enquêteur**__** », 5 mai 2007 **_

_**La fin d'un long chemin ensemble : Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger, notre couple préféré !**_

**À l'annonce des fiançailles du couple de meilleurs ennemis des anciens préfets en chef de Poudlard, toute la population est en émoi ! Tout d'abord, personne ne s'y attendait, car nous nous attendions tous au pire comme au meilleur : les impressions allaient en effet de la fin du monde à la mort de Miss Teigne. **

**Draco Malfoy, riche président et fondateur de la compagnie Malfoy, généreux donateur, ancien préfet en chef et dieu vénéré des Serpentard, aurait selon nos sources demandé Hermione Granger, notre professeur préférée, ex-Gryffondor et sorcière extraordinaire, en mariage, dans les appartements de cette dernière. Il aurait en effet profité d'une de ses visites à Poudlard pour faire son discours, que nous aurons peut-être la chance de retranscrire lors d'une interview avec le couple célèbre ! (En exclusivité dans un numéro « édition spéciale » ultérieur de **_**L'enquêteur**_**). Pour les filles, ce discours aurait été très romantique, mais nous attendons plus d'informations et de confirmations pour nous avancer sur ce sujet…**

**Cependant, ce n'est pas l'unique raison de toute cette émotion : en tant que lecteurs (ou rédacteurs) de ce journal, nous avons tous été très proches durant ce dernier mois, la conclusion de cette aventure est donc bien entendu triste, mais, qui sait, peut-être que nous assisterons à une annonce spéciale du professeur Rogue ? Avis au concerné !**

**Ainsi se termine donc notre magnifique relation ! Comme promis, voici l'ensemble des numéros de **_**L'enquêteur**_** pour vos souvenirs personnels !**

**Merci pour votre fidélité et à bientôt dans « Poudlard mag », le magazine de l'école, auquel vous pouvez participer en vous adressant à Rania Skeeter.**

* * *

- HERMIONE ! 

- Ginny ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu te mariais ? Je ne mérite pas de le savoir, moi, ta meilleure amie ?

- Mais non ! Enfin, si ! Tu mérites de le savoir, et j'allais te le dire, mais tu m'as agressée avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche.

- Oh. Mais même ! Tu sais comment je l'ai appris ? Eh bien figure-toi que c'est mon _neveu_ qui me l'a dit — tu t'imagines ?— _le fils de Ron_ me l'a appris, parce qu'apparemment c'était dans le journal de l'école… Comment est-ce que tu expliques ça ? Mon propre neveu savait cela avant moi ! TOUT POUDLARD le savait avant moi !

- Ça doit être que les rumeurs voyagent vite, alors !

x

x

**_...review?? (-petit sourire plein d'espoir-) _**


End file.
